


Amorematico

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, da nemici ad amanti, from one shot to multichapter, il risveglio della forza, progressione lenta, slightly intoxicated
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Forza, l'energia che pervade l'universo e tutto ciò che esso contiene, si è risvegliata scuotendo l'intera galassia.<br/>Dove la sua guida porterà la piccola rovistatrice di Jakku? E dove porterà il Cavaliere di Ren che ha rinnegato il suo passato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calma

Che cosa l’avesse spinta a vagare senza meta nell’affollato mercato da sola, Rey lo sapeva alla perfezione. Una specie di curiosità mista a nostalgia che non sapeva nemmeno di provare, ma che l’aveva colpita appena era atterrata sul pianeta desertico. No, non era su Jakku, ma su Tatooine. Era arrivata lì insieme a Luke Skywalker, il grande Maestro Jedi, che da questo pianeta era partito verso l’avventura della sua vita, proprio come lei aveva fatto abbandonato Jakku.

La sabbia finissima, il vento caldo, i colori bruciati dai due soli. Tutto la chiamava e le dava il benvenuto come se avesse sempre vissuto lì. Ma non c’era nulla di veramente familiare, anche per Luke stesso non era più così. Mos Espa era una città rinata dopo la disfatta degli Hutt, letteralmente rifiorita man mano che la sua reputazione andava migliorando. Il suo porto spaziale era uno dei più interessanti dell’Outer Rim e Rey non voleva perdersi l’occasione per esplorare il più possibile prima che il Maestro Jedi completasse la missione che li aveva portati lì.

Per una volta non si lamentò che non l’aveva voluta con lui mentre incontrava un potenziale informatore del Primo Ordine. Era stato segnalato uno strano movimento negli ultimi giorni ed era fondamentale per la Resistenza capire cosa stava succedendo. Luke aveva il sospetto che stessero cercando qualcosa lì, sul suo pianeta d’origine, anche se non sapeva ancora bene cosa.

Rey si concesse il lusso di liberare la mente attingendo alla fonte di pace che era diventata per lei la _Forza_ , mentre vagava per il mercato della sera. Si fermò in automatico davanti ad un chiosco che vendeva vecchi pezzi di ricambio. Ne studiò velocemente le condizioni e i prezzi: le abitudini sono veramente dure a morire! Rigirò più volte tra le mani un circuito che poteva essere utile sul _Falcon_ , contrattando velocemente il prezzo prima di inoltrarsi nel cunicolo di viuzze colorate.

I locali di ristoro erano pieni di clienti a quell’ora ed era tutto un disordinato via vai immerso nella musica e negli odori delle pietanze che venivano servite. Proseguì tranquilla guardandosi a destra e a sinistra, gettando l’occhio nelle porte aperte, facendosi guidare dall’istinto per trovare un posto di suo gusto. Assaggiare un piatto locale prima di partire era un’idea stuzzicante. Sicuramente avrebbe trovato qualcosa di più saporito delle solite porzioni che aveva consumato durante il viaggio.Il cibo vero era solo una delle tante scoperte che aveva fatto dopo aver lasciato il suo pianeta desertico. La monotonia di Jakku non era solo nelle sue dune, ma anche nelle stesse razioni insapore che aveva mangiato tutta la vita.

Rey imboccò un’altra stradina quando di fermò all’improvviso: una vibrazione nella _Forza_. Minuscola, come un’increspatura su di una superficie d’acqua. Era debole, ma non abbastanza silenziosa da passare inosservata. Chiuse gli occhi, cercandone l’origine, e quando lì aprì si era instintivamente girata verso l’uscio smaltato di blu a qualche passo da lei.

Si guardò in intorno con attenzione, espandendo le sue sensazioni, ma tutto si muoveva come se nulla fosse, in armonia. Niente e nessuno sembrava fonte di pericolo. Fissò ancora la locanda e incerta sul da farsi si concentrò ancora sulla _Forza_. Essa era come un sospiro, lieve e fresco. Facendo un respiro profondo, decise di entrare.

\----------

Rey percorse il piccolo corridoio che scendeva sotto il livello della strada, fino a trovarsi in un salone unico, dominato da un grande bancone pieno di avventori. All’interno del locale la temperatura era decisamente più fresca, tanto che le venne un brivido. Le pareti erano irregolari e formavano ai lati tante piccole alcove, occupate da razze di tutti i tipi.  
L’interno era decorato con un miscuglio di blu, azzurri, verdi e altre sfumature a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Sembrava di stare sul fondo del mare invece che in mezzo ad un deserto.

L’instinto guidò il suo sguardo verso uno degli angoli dove un piccolo tavolo era ricoperto di coppe vuote. Un omone era intento pulire e impilare le stoviglie e mentre si muoveva faceva intravedere la figura che gli era seduta dietro.  
Rey si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di capire dove la _Forza_ la stava guidando e cosa voleva mostrarle. Un altro passo la portò proprio di fianco al cameriere, intento nel tenere in equilibrio tutto quello che aveva raccolto e tornare nelle cucine.  
Davanti a lei era seduto un uomo, vestito di scuro e con un cappuccio ben calato sul viso. La mano guantata teneva elegantemente in mano un cucchiaino ed era intenta a cavare una piccola sfera da una sostanza bianca in una coppa.  
Rey lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo prima che la mano si fermò, lasciando la posata appoggiata in un equilibrio innaturale sull’orlo.  


“Non è buona abitudine fissare qualcuno. Non te l’hanno mai detto?”  


Rey inclinò un poco la testa cercando di guardare sotto il mantello e capire perchè d’un tratto quella voce le sembrasse così familiare.  


“Sono solo incuriosita da questo cibo.” disse con noncuranza, studiando l’uomo “Non l’avevo mai visto.”  


Il cameriere era tornato. Aveva una grande barba bionda e un’aura calma e serafica. La guardò gentilmente chiedendole “Cosa posso portarle?”

Rey scosse la testa facendogli capire che non voleva nulla, ma l’uomo seduto aveva la sua attenzione e gli stava già indicando “Portane un altro.”

Il cameriere fece un breve inchino e sparì prima che lei potesse dire nulla.  


“Ho detto che ero curiosa, non che volevo provarlo…” Rispose cautamente.  


“Non assaggiare una delizia che si trova solo qui è un peccato, non è vero, piccola rovistatrice?”  


Rey portò la mano di scatto alla spada laser che aveva appesa alla cintola e guardò come a rallentatore le mani dell’uomo che sollevavano lentamente il cappuccio. Non del tutto, ma abbastanza per riconoscere il viso del più famoso dei Cavalieri del Primo Ordine.

I suoi occhi scuri si fissarono subito sulla sua arma. “Per quanto sia curioso di vederti usare di nuovo la spada di mio nonno, non desidero distruggere questo luogo.” un attimo dopo la stava guardando dritto nelle iridi “A meno che tu non voglia coinvolgere questa gente…”

Rey sostenne il suo sguardo, soppesando la velata minaccia e cercando l’inganno. Gli occhi di Kylo Ren erano un ciclone di emozioni, neri, magnetici e pronti all’azione, ma sembravano stranamente sinceri.  
Quando il cameriere posò l’ordinazione sul tavolo, il suono sordo e improvviso spezzò il momento e rimase sorpresa nel guardare Ren fare un sorriso tirato e incerto all’uomo per ringraziarlo. Era un’espressione così straniera sul suo volto che risultava quasi ridicola, ma bastò al cameriere per andar via contento.  


“Se non vuoi sederti e non vuoi uccidermi, allora puoi anche andartene.” le disse senza mezzi termini.  


L’affermazione la colse alla sprovvista. La cosa più logica sarebbe stata andarsene e avvisare subito il Maestro Luke della sua presenza sul pianeta, dall’altra parte però Rey non sapeva se Ren era a conoscenza della presenza dello zio su Tatooine e se questa era solo una messinscena per seguirla e portarlo da lui. La cosa migliore era approfittare dell’apparente non belligeranza di Kylo Ren e cercare di capire il perchè era qui. Il locale era pieno di gente e non desiderava uno spargimento di sangue innocente e inutile. Doveva stare al gioco e cercare di portare a casa la pelle, con meno danni possibile.

Scostò la sedia e si accomodò. Ren la osservò in modo incredulo per un indefinito lasso di tempo, guardandola seduta al suo tavolo ignorando completamente il cibo.  


“Non è avvelenato. Non è un metodo che sono solito usare”  


Rey doveva averlo guardato con un’aria talmente diffidente da spazientirlo a tal punto da fargli prendere la propria posata in mano e assaggiare direttamente la razione posta davanti a sè. Rey rimase come ipnotizzata mentre lo guardava portarsi alla bocca un piccola porzione, gustandola lentamente. Era un atto così normale, così umano, quello del nutrisi che non l’aveva mai associato ad un essere come Kylo Ren. Eppure lui era umano ed era lì, con lei, seduto in un bar come se fosse la cosa più naturale della galassia. Occasione che non era neanche lontanamente naturale.  


“Cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Rey senza preamboli.  


Posò di nuovo il cucchiaino sul bordo della coppa e appoggiandosi con entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo, le si avvicinò, come per confessarle un segreto.  


“Stavo cercando qualcosa.” le disse guardandola intensamente “ma è evidente che qualcosa ha trovato me invece”  


Rey rispose di getto “Non ti stavo cercando.”  


“Ah, no?” disse scettico. “Eppure sei venuta dritta da me.”  


“Ho sentito la _Forza_.”  


“La _Forza_.” ripetè lui, adagiandosi allo schienale “Si. Naturalmente.”  


Riprese a mangiare lentamente, studiando il suo aspetto: gli abiti, i capelli e la sua arma.  


“Sei in addestramento?” le chiese infine.  


“Si”  


“Skywalker deve essere davvero disperato se ti ha accettato come _padawan_ ” aggiunse con aria di scherno. Rey si sentì vagamente insultata, ma scrollò le spalle. Non sarebbe caduta facilmente nel suo tentativo di innervosirla.  


“Lui è qui? Con te?” I suoi occhi severi la trafissero e sentì che stava cercando la risposta direttamente nella sua mente. Rey sperò che le ore passate ad esercitarsi nel difendersi da attacchi del genere fossero sufficienti per respingere qualcuno così esperto nella _Forza_ più di lei, come lo era Kylo Ren.

L’espressione accigliata del Cavaliere la fece quasi gongolare. La barriera, bianca e scintillante che circondava la sua mente non aveva fatto una piega sotto il suo scrutinio e anzi, l’aveva abbagliato con una scarica accecante sotto la spinta telepatica.

“No.” rispose alla fine Rey.

Sperò di vendere la bugia al meglio e ostentò abbastanza sicurezza della situazione da assaggiare finalmente la sua coppa. Rimase sorpresa dalla consistenza e dall’inaspettata temperatura che si ritrovò in bocca. A contatto con la sua lingua la sostanza fredda si sciolse completamente, rilasciando un sapore dolce e corposo che ricordava molto quello del latte. Ren la stava fissando attonito, probabilmente stupito dall’espressione di piacere che le aveva provocato quel boccone. Rey si ricompose in fretta, mascherando un’imprecazione sottovoce.

“Quando ti dissi che avevi bisogno di un Maestro, non intendevo di certo lui.”  


“Non avevo molta scelta. E’ l’ultimo Jedi in vita.” gli rispose a denti stretti “Grazie a te.” terminò indicandolo con la posata.  


“Non esiste solo il codice Jedi.” disse Ren con disprezzo “Quante inutili pietre ti ha fatto già impilare?”  


Per Rey era davvero uno sforzo immane pensare che l’uomo davanti a sè era il nipote di Luke e il figlio di Leia e Han. Pochi nella Resistenza conoscevano la verità: per il Generale Organa era un segreto pesante, ma era vitale che rimanesse tale. Rey in prima persona vedeva quanto le costava ordinare gli attachi al Primo Ordine, prendendosi la responsabilità di una decisione che prima o poi avrebbe posto fine alla vita del proprio figlio.  


“Almeno io non le scaravento addosso a nessuno.” rispose Rey a tono.  


Kylo Ren fece una smorfia stizzita “Vedo che mio zio è inaspettatamente diventato un chiacchierone. Chissà quali aneddoti ha raccontato su di me”  


In realtà Luke non amava parlare di suo nipote ma, forse per dargli un metro di paragone, si era lasciato andare a più di una storia.  


“Qualcuno.” disse in tono saccente.  


“Credi che questo ti darà un vantaggio tattico? Non commettere l’errore di presumere di conoscermi.” rispose lui con una calma glaciale.  


La prima reazione di Rey fu quella di rispondergli ancora a tono. Ma evidentemente gli insegnamenti di Luke stavano radicando dentro di lei, perchè invece si rese conto subito che dando corda alle sue provocazioni sarebbero solo finiti per estrarre le spade laser. Tentò un approccio diverso. Ricordò il viso di Leia Organa quando le parlò del loro duello su Starkiller e di come riuscì a identificare l’esitazione che aveva avuto suo figlio in quella circostanza. Il Generale rimase a pensare a lungo sul fatto che Kylo Ren non aveva cercato di ucciderla, ma solo di disarmarla. Secondo Rey era solo una tattica per tentarla verso quello che Luke le avrebbe spiegato essere il _Lato Oscuro_ , ma per Leia era una conferma della duplicità da sempre presente nel suo spirito.

 _C’è ancora luce in lui_ Aveva sentito sussurrare Leia tra sè e sè. Ripensò a cosa l’aveva guidata nella locanda, ed era sicura che non era stata quella opprimente e oscura aura che avvolgeva Kylo Ren come il suo mantello.  
Non ci sarebbe mai più stata un’occasione come questa per scavare a fondo di questo mistero, e sapeva di doverne approfittare.

“Conosco chi ti odia e conosco chi ti ama. Vivo insieme a loro. Questo mi dà una certa prospettiva, non credi?”

Se l’espressione di Kylo Ren ne era una prova, Rey capì di averlo colpito. Lo vide stringere i denti, la pelle tesa faceva notare ancora di più il segno che, guarendo, gli aveva lasciato la cicatrice, ma fu il tremolio nella _Forza_ che le diede la conferma. 

Lo vide tirare in respiro veloce, un po’ sofferto e un po’ infastidito, poi il sguardo fu di nuovo insondabile e freddo.  


“Che sciocca.” le rispose guardandola negli occhi. “Se ora andassi su Jakku cosa potrebbero mai dirmi gli altri rovistatori di rottami di te.” riprese a mangiare come se nulla fosse “Ti conosco più io di loro che sono stati coloro con cui hai vissuto. Ed io sono stato solo cinque minuti con te in una stanza.”

Rey si sentì arrossire: che insolenza! “Essere legata ad una sedia da interrogatorio non lo definirei il modo ideale di fare conoscenza!”

Non sapeva cosa avesse di comico quello che aveva appena detto, ma avrebbe giurato di averlo visto sorridere di nuovo.

C’era qualcosa che non quadrava nel suo comportamento e decise, nonostante non volesse farlo, di sfiorare appena la sua mente, per sentirne le emozioni. Si aspettava di scontrarsi con una difesa d’acciaio, e in parte fu così, ma riuscì a percepirne vagamente la superficie attraverso. Fu come guardare un’ immensa colata lavica, indurita, nera e spessa, spaccata da insenature scarlatte e ruggenti di magma. Si protraeva all’infinito senza un cambiamento, fino a che Rey non fu attratta da una piccola frattura bianca e luminosa. Un minuscolo ruscello, come un filo d’argento, puro e limpido scorreva scavandosi un canyon profondo. Era il punto in cui la superficie sembrava più spessa, più sfregiata, come se si fosse cercato continuamente di celarlo alla via vista. Riconobbe in esso l’increspatura che l’aveva guidata fino a lì: era _Luce_?

“Le apparenze ingannano, piccola rovistratrice. Questo vale per entrambi.” disse Ren seriamente.

Rey rimase confusa dalla sua affermazione. Cosa voleva dire? Non doveva credere alla piccola _Luce_ che vedeva in lui? La visione era una falsità, un riflesso di quello che poteva essere e che non sarebbe mai stato? Oppure tutto al contrario? Essa era la prova che una speranza di redenzione era ancora possibile? Perchè valeva per entrambi? Cosa aveva visto lui che lei stessa ignorava? Troppe domande a cui oggi, capì, non avrebbe dato nessuna risposta.

“Rey. Il mio nome è Rey.” decise di rispondere.

 _Rey_ ripetè lui sottovoce soppesando il suo nome. Sentì la mente dell’uomo sfiorare la sua, non in modo invasivo e violento, ma simile a come aveva fatto lei stessa qualche momento prima.

“Sono stato sincero con te. Perchè continui a mentire?” le disse inchiodandola ancora con lo sguardo.

Lei si irrigidì, ma non sbattè ciglio. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vederla scossa. Anche se lo era, e molto. Come aveva fatto a capire? Sapeva anche di Luke?

Tuttavia non le diede il tempo di ribattere. “Ho concluso il mio addestramento.” le disse con noncuranza “La prossima volta che ci vedremo sarà sul campo di battaglia, _Rey_.”

“Sarà l’occasione per mostrarti il _mio_ di addestramento.” le rispose lei.

“E quella spada.” le disse indicandola, nonostante ora fosse nascosta tra le pieghe del mantello “Non è la tua.”

“I tuoi legami di sangue non contano nulla, Kylo Ren. Non ti apparterrà mai.” rispose Rey seccatamente. Che faccia tosta!

Kylo Ren scosse la testa. “No.” continuò “Non capisci: per quanto ti addestrerai nel suo uso non ne sarai mai maestra.”

“Perchè?” Protestò Rey di getto, aspettando di sentirsi dire che lei non era nessuno e che non ne era degna. Non degna come poteva esserlo uno Skywalker.

“Ti ho visto.” proseguì Ren “Combattere in modo proficuo con una staffa.”

Rey cercò di ricordare l’occasione ma non ve ne erano: era impossibile che l’avesse vista su Jakku. _Ti conosco più io di loro_ le aveva detto poco prima. La sua non era una testimonianza diretta, ma telepatica. Solo nella sua mente avrebbe potuto osservarla con la sua staffa.

“Arriverà presto il momento in cui costruirai tu stessa la tua spada laser.” le disse sporgendosi “Sarebbe saggio forgiarla nella forma che per te è già come un prolungamento del tuo stesso braccio.”

Rey corrugò la fronte, cercando di immaginare cosa le stesse suggerendo.

“Una spada a doppio laser? Non ho mai visto nulla del genere!”

Ren si adagiò di nuovo sullo schienale. “Saresti davvero una _visione_ terrificante sul campo di battaglia.”

Era più di un consiglio, si rese conto. Rey ebbe l’impressione che Ren non avesse usato la parola _visione_ per caso. Aveva avuto come lei delle allucinazioni sul futuro grazie alla _Forza_?

Per la seconda volta Rey si sentì a disagio, ma cercò di mascherarlo in fretta “Sei così pazzo da consigliarmi l’arma che ti ucciderà?”

L’espressione di Ren era indecifrabile “Forse.” rispose lui con calma “Non vedo per me una fine diversa da quella che deciderà questa guerra.” Rey colse una stanchezza infinita in fondo ai suoi occhi. Che diavolo stava succendendo?

Il comunicatore che aveva nella tasca comiciò a suonare e Rey si affrettò subito a zittirlo, stringendoci la piccola mano attorno. Ren se ne era accorto comunque.

“L’ora dei convenevoli è conclusa” le disse allonatando la coppa e alzandosi in un movimento fluido ed elegante. Si sistemò i guanti e la guardò ancora prima di calarsi il cappuccio sugli occhi. Le si fermò di fianco, chinadosi fino a sussurrarle nell’orecchio.

“Arrivederci, _Rey_.”

Se ne andò senza aggiungere altro e senza aspettarsi una risposta.

Rey si alzò di scatto e uscì velocemente dalla locanda tenendo lo guardo fisso a terra mentre la mente era ancora in subbuglio. Luke l’aveva chiamata più volte sul comunicatore e affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo. Solo quando arrivò in vista del _Millenium Falcon_ si rese conto che non aveva pagato la consumazione, o peggio, che ora era in debito col Cavaliere di Ren.

\---------------------

Quella sera Rey guardò Luke Skywalker ascoltare senza una parola l’intero racconto dell’incontro con Ren.

“Insolito.” commentò alla fine il Maestro Jedi.

Se neanche il suo Maestro riusciva a spiegarsi come i due avversari avessero fatto a parlare tanto senza accendere le spade laser, di certo Rey ne aveva ancora meno indizi.

Luke si girò verso di lei con un’aria curiosa.

“Hai detto che eravate in una locanda. Ricordi il nome?”

Rey scosse la testa “No, mi spiace.” cercò allora di descriverla al meglio che potè “Si trovava nella parte est del mercato, aveva un’entrata smaltata di turchese.” pensò ancora “Il locale era freddo e diversi metri sotto il livello della strada”

Luke stava annuendo. “Hai consumato qualcosa?”

“Si. Un dolce dalla strana consistenza, bianco e freddo.”

“E Ren?” le chiese Luke. Per una volta sembrò non soffrire pronunciando il suo nome anzi, pareva quasi divertito.

“Anche lui.” poi si ricordò il momento in cui era entrata e del cameriere intento a sparecchiare “Pensandoci meglio, credo lui ne abbia consumati diversi prima che arrivassi io.”

Luke stava sorridendo.

Rey pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra “Cos’era Maestro? Cosa mi ha fatto mangiare?” chiese tutt'a un tratto allarmata. Ne aveva assaggiato solo un paio di bocconi, ma ciò non la rendeva affatto tranquilla.

“Hai mai sentito parlare del _Biancogelo_?” le disse Luke con calma.

Rey corrugò la fronte “No. Mai.”

“E’ una sostanza psicoattiva.” le disse trattenedo a malapena un risolino “Si consuma come se fosse un dessert…”

Rey si alzò di scatto a bocca aperta, cercò di dire qualcosa, ma era troppo sorpresa per riuscire a formare una frase coerente. Si sedette di nuovo, guardando Luke negli occhi.

“Vuoi dire che si è comportato così perchè era come... drogato?” gli chiese incredula.

Il Maestro aveva rinunciato ormai a trattenere il sorriso. Che insolito miracolo era successo per cui Luke Skywalker fosse in grado di ridere per qualcosa che coinvolgeva suo nipote?

“No, non proprio. Non è così potente...” lo vide sforzarsi per provare a farla capire meglio che poteva “Ubriaco è forse il termine che si addice di più.”

Nel momento in cui si guardarono negli occhi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. 

Più tardi Luke le raccontò di quando Ben Solo aveva assaggiato di nascosto per la prima volta il _Biancogelo_ e Rey non potè fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse in errore Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo esperimento con Star Wars. Un po’ di introspezione sui personaggi, per poi sdrammatizzare decisamente sul finale. L’idea per questo racconto mi è venuta leggendo questa fic: Checkmate by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty) http://archiveofourown.org/works/5825599
> 
> Alcune libertà che mi sono presa:  
>  \- “Biancogelo” è ovviamente inventato, ma spero si capisca che è niente più che un gelato. Il fatto che gli ho attribuito qualche proprietà stupefacente è puramente allo scopo di giustificare il comportamento calmo di Kylo Ren. Ho ambientato questo one-shot qualche mese dopo Episodio VII, e non riesco ad immaginarmi il suo personaggio che riesce a portare a termine una conversazione senza violenza.  
>  Dopotutto non mi è stato così difficile immaginarmi un Kylo Ren che ogni tanto, per combattere l’ansia e la rabbia perenne in cui vive, si possa svagare (magari di nascosto) con qualche piccolo vizio. L’alcool mi sembrava una scelta troppo banale e narrativamente è più divertente che fargli prendere degli medicinali.
> 
> \- Una teoria che mi piace è quella per cui Rey è un nome di copertura. Ripensando al primo dialogo che lei ha con BB-8, sono rimasta affascinata quando Rey ha detto al droide “Classificato? Anche io” (non ricordo le parole esatte, scusate). E’ una risposta così criptica che lascia molto all’immaginazione.
> 
> \- Non sono sicura che nell’universo di Star Wars si usino i minuti come unità di misura del tempo, ma io ho deciso di farlo per semplicità.
> 
> \- Ho lasciato Outer Rim in inglese, non ricordandomi esattamente l’adattamento italiano. Credo sia Limite Esterno, ma non ne sono sicura.
> 
> Se c’è qualche errore di grammatica o ortografia evidente, segnalatemelo.  
>  Il correttore automatico è utile, ma non onnipotente.
> 
> Grazie,


	2. Vuoto

Kylo Ren odiava Coruscant. Il suo era un odio profondo che nasceva lontano nel tempo, in quella infanzia a cui cercava di non pensare mai. Molti dei suoi ricordi adolescenti erano ridotti in pezzi distorti, sconnessi e che gli procuravano mal di testa lancinanti se cercava di rimetterli abbastanza in ordine da coglierne un senso. Le memorie da bambino invece erano più chiare, probabilmente troppo radicate nell’inconscio tanto che neanche il Leader Supremo Snoke era riuscito a deformarle. Ren le ignorava regolarmente nel modo impeccabile che gli era stato insegnato, ma puntualmente questo gli risultava molto difficile quando era costretto a recarsi sul pianeta città.

Quando era bambino Leia Organa, lo portava spesso al seguito delle sue numerose missioni: conosceva i corridoi del _Senato Galattic_ o e le stanze dei diplomatici come l’interno del _Millenium Falcon_. Li aveva esplorati in lungo e largo mentre sua madre passava giorni e notti immersa nella politica del post _Impero Galattico_. Erano stati il suo parco giochi privato e tremendamente solitario per tanto tempo.

Ecco perché niente come la folla costante di Coruscant lo faceva sentire così isolato.

Egli odiava provare emozioni legate al proprio passato, talmente intime e innocenti che finivano per disgustarlo. Ren cercò di concentrarsi pensando che la sua missione era ormai al termine. Erano mesi che il Primo Ordine cercava reliquie _Sith_ e _Jedi_ in tutti gli angoli della galassia. Coruscant era stata la sfida più difficile, ma anche la più redditizia ovviamente. In particolare era elettrizzato per aver trovato in un tomo _Jedi_ una tecnica avanzata della _Forza_ per la lettura e la schermatura della mente. Il controllo del pensiero era uno dei suoi punti deboli e non vedeva l’ora di porvi rimedio. L’indomani avrebbe lasciato questo insopportabile pianeta, doveva avere solo un po’ più di pazienza.

\---------------------------

Non era ancora notte inoltrata quando Ren capì per l’ennesima volta che se non c’era qualcosa che lo tormentava dentro, la sorte gli procurava in fretta un elemento esterno che ne sopperisse la mancanza.

Un giovane, esuberante e visibilmente stupito dell’ambiente esotico che lo circondava, gli si sedette proprio di fianco, a poco più di un braccio di distanza.

Ren si trovò ad essere indeciso se scoppiare in una risata isterica o liberare senza troppe cerimonie la sua spada laser dal nascondiglio del proprio abito.

Il traditore, FN-2187, gli si era seduto accanto e si stava dando da fare nel convincere l’oste a servirgli la bevanda più ricercata (e illegale) della galassia.

Dopo una breve contrattazione FN-2187 l’aveva avuta vinta e l’uomo al di là del bancone si era allontanato in fretta per provvedere all’ordinazione. Forse non c’era neanche bisogno di estrarre la spada laser e guardandolo Ren ebbe subito due certezze immediate.

La prima era che FN-2187 sarebbe svenuto al primo assaggio.

La seconda era l’assurda, improbabile circostanza che un membro della Resistenza andasse in giro completamente solo.

Con calma prese il comunicatore e ordinò ad alcuni soldati di appostarsi fuori dal locale, senza farsi vedere. La serata stava cominciando a farsi interessante.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ren si accorse subito dell’arrivo della ragazza, annunciato prepotentemente dalla sua aura. Luke Skywalker non insegnava più a saper mascherare la propria presenza nella _Forza_?  
  
Posò il bicchiere sul bancone guardando pieno di disprezzo il ragazzo addormentato su di esso, seduto in precario equilibrio sullo sgabello con la testa malamente appoggiata sul gomito sinistro. Aveva un’espressione ebete e stupida. Non che si aspettasse altro da uno sporco traditore.

Kylo Ren si girò, osservando la ragazza apparire all’ingresso del locale. La vide farsi strada attraverso la ressa, cercando freneticamente con lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra. Con una certa forza di volontà, egli si trattenne dal dare un calcio allo sgabello dell’ex _stormtrooper_ solo per vederlo cadere a terra e attirare l’attenzione di Rey.

Il traditore era ancora lì con lui, sorprendentemente illeso. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo sul posto almeno da un paio d’ore ma qualcosa lo tratteneva. Pigrizia? Difficile. Il piacere di giocare un po’ con le sue vittime? Forse. Provocare la ragazza e scatenare una rissa? Probabile. 

Rey aveva finalmente riconosciuto il suo amico, avanzando con passo deciso verso di lui.

“Finn!” Lo chiamò, al di sopra del rumore incessante della musica e del vociare. Il ragazzo non si mosse e questo fece avvicinare Rey fino a porsi tra lui e il traditore, dandoli le spalle. Lo stava scrollandolo leggermente. “Finn!”

La vide sospirare esasperata quando capì che non avrebbe avuto nessuna risposta da un uomo completamente ubriaco.

“Finn, cosa diavolo hai bevuto?” disse tra sé e sé. Sollevò il bicchiere abbandonato sul bancone, guardando con aria sospetta il liquido blu all’interno. Con l’altra mano tirò fuori la lunga cannuccia colorata, portandosela piano al naso per sentirne l’odore. 

La smorfia che fece era impagabile.

Impaziente, Ren sciolse leggermente la presa con cui tratteneva la propria aura e Rey si girò verso di lui immediatamente, guardandolo per la prima volta. 

Lei sembrò non riconoscerlo subito: le vesti scure ed insolite che portava erano piuttosto elaborate e oltre ad un ampio cappuccio, avevano anche una parte che celava gran parte della parte inferiore del viso. Quando lo guardò negli occhi però, capì esattamente chi aveva davanti.

Lei si irrigidì. “Cosa gli hai fatto?” Lo accusò immediatamente a denti stretti. Egli rimase stranamente compiaciuto dal fatto che aveva tenuto la voce bassa, e che la sua mano non aveva cercato nessuna arma per non attirare l’attenzione.

“Mi rincresce deluderti, piccola _padawan_. Ti assicuro che ha fatto tutto da solo.”

Rey lo guardava minacciosamente, non credendo ad una sola parola che le aveva pronunciato. Non poteva certo darle torto.

Lei stava controllando il suo amico traditore con la _Forza_ e nonostante si stesse visibilmente trattenendo, Kylo Ren non poté fare a meno di restare momentaneamente abbagliato dalla sua presenza. Rey era splendente come una supernova. Una luce accecante, piena di calore ed energia. Era impossibile non pensare alle illimitate possibilità di quel potere.

La ragazza stava parlando col barista ora, cercando conferma della sua versione dei fatti. Ma in una serata così affollata l’uomo non aveva certo tempo da perdere e, dopo un paio di parole, si affrettò a servire altri clienti ignorando completamente l’ultima domanda di Rey.

“Cos’ha bevuto?” ripeté la ragazza, cercando di richiamarlo invano.

“ _Birra Blu_.” le disse Ren indicando il bicchiere.

Questo gli procurò un’altra occhiataccia scettica. Anche lui aveva davanti la stessa bevanda e probabilmente Rey si stava chiedendo perché non era steso sul bancone insieme a FN-2187. Al traditore erano bastati un paio di sorsi per crollare, mentre il suo bicchiere era vuoto per metà. Patetico.

“Quel disertore ci ha fatto solo un favore ad andarsene.” disse con disprezzo “E’ solo un debole.” Prese la cannuccia dal bicchiere e l’appoggiò sul piano, mentre con l’altra mano si scostò dal viso il tessuto che lo nascondeva.

Lei lo osservava con cautela mentre si portava l’orlo del calice alle labbra e Ren approfittò per guardarla a sua volta. Rey indossava degli abiti aderenti, lussuosi e scuri. Decisamente strani per una aspirante _Jedi_ , ma che apprezzò molto di più degli stracci che indossava di solito. I pantaloni aderenti e il corsetto senza maniche la stringevano facendola sembrare ancora più minuta e contemporaneamente le sottolineavano le curve. Una mantella corta era allacciata in diagonale sul petto, lasciandole scoperta una spalla lentigginosa e una buona parte della scollatura sul seno. La fronte era scoperta e adornata da un nastro ricamato scuro che le teneva indietro i capelli mentre il resto della chioma era libera e sciolta sulle spalle. Ren l’aveva osservata diverse volte sia sul campo di battaglia che in alcuni _holovid_ della Resistenza e mai l’aveva vista così.

La rabbia ribollì ancora di più violentemente dentro di lui: non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che la trovasse bella. Ren era rimasto affascinato dalla ragazza fin dal loro primo incontro, attratto dalla sua indomita _Forza_ e da sensazioni e paure che rispecchiavano esattamente le proprie, nascoste in fondo alla sua piccola mente. 

Bevve lentamente di proposito mentre scacciava queste riflessioni scomode e intanto pensava a qualche altro insulto sull’incosciente _stormtrooper_. Quanto ci sarebbe voluto per innervosirla? Era impaziente di combattere di nuovo contro di lei. Almeno fino all’arrivo della sua guardia e all’inevitabile arresto dei due sprovveduti ribelli.

“Sono stupito di vedere vivo FN-2187” continuò “e di vederlo qui su Coruscant. Difficile pensare ad un altro posto in cui entrambi potreste risultare più inadeguati.”

La ragazza strinse i pugni, ma rimase calma “Non più di gentaglia come te e il Primo Ordine. Non credo proprio che siate qui per una pacifica missione diplomatica.”

Il diretto commento di Rey alla grande conferenza che si stava svolgendo sul pianeta fece ricordare a Ren quanto odiava la politica.

“Missione diplomatica? Davvero? Ritengo che delle nullità come voi contino alla stregua dei droidi di guardia”

Ren sentì subito l’imbarazzo e la malcelata inquietudine che la sua insinuazione aveva provocato in Rey. Un senso di vertigine lo assalì all’improvvisa consapevolezza che probabilmente Leia Organa era a Coruscant, in questo stesso momento. E che i due erano, in effetti, parte della sua guardia.

“E’ per questo che siete qui, vero?” aggiunse, fingendo indifferenza. Non gli interessava molto andare per il sottile: con un po’ di fortuna li avrebbe catturati tutti prima di tornare sulla _Finalizer_. La ragazza, come pensava, poteva essere inesperta ma non certo stupida e capì benissimo qual era l’obiettivo della domanda. La sua espressione però passò in un attimo da una di oltraggio ad una vagamente triste.

“Tu non la senti, non è così?” disse alla fine Rey.

La domanda non lasciava spazio all’interpretazione. Kylo Ren pensò a quale fosse la risposta migliore, se fingere e giocare ancora un po’ con lei o parlare schiettamente. Quando erano stati soli su Tatooine, aveva trovato vagamente liberatorio non essere costretto a cercare di misurare ogni parola, ogni gesto, ogni emozione come faceva ininterrottamente da anni. Il Leader Supremo Snoke era inflessibile e pretendeva lo stesso grado di distacco da lui, senza troppo successo purtroppo. Questa cosa lo frustrava a tal punto da avere violenti sfoghi d’ira che erano ormai diventati parte integrante di quello che era.

Ripensandoci, sicuramente il _Biancogelo_ aveva avuto un ruolo importante in quell’incontro con Rey, ma stavolta non vi erano sostanze ad offuscargli la mente. Per la seconda volta si reso conto che non vi erano ragioni per mentirle e francamente non gliene importava nulla.

“Il Generale Organa è sempre stata impeccabilmente abile a mascherare la sua presenza nella Forza. Non ne sono stupito.” disse bevendo un altro sorso.

Rey scosse la testa, quasi fosse incredula. “Tutto questo potere e non sei in grado di percepire la tua stessa madre.” L’aria di sufficienza con cui lo guardava era insopportabile. “Non posso ancora credere che sei suo figlio!”

“Non farti ingannare, lei sa essere fredda e calcolatrice molto più di quanto io lo sarò mai.” dietro di lei FN-2187 si mosse impercettibilmente, “E’ un vero peccato non aver preso del tutto questa sua caratteristica.”

“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”

Kylo Ren si sentì tremare furiosamente. Cosa poteva sapere lei di cosa voleva dire essere il figlio di una delle persone più importanti della galassia? Essere portato a destra e manca come se fosse un bagaglio. Arrivare sempre dopo le esigenze di razze di cui non conosceva neanche il nome?

“E’ bizzarro come tu abbia preso a cuore prima Han Solo e poi Leia Organa.”

Rey respirò velocemente e si girò verso FN-2187 come per trovare la forza per calmarsi “Io… e Finn.” iniziò lentamente, ma pian piano con sempre più rabbia “Noi non abbiamo mai conosciuto i nostri genitori. Tu invece gli hai girato le spalle, disprezzando qualcosa che noi non abbiamo mai avuto!”

Questo era veramente troppo.

“Stupida ragazzina ignorante!” scattò furiosamente alzandosi immediatamente in piedi e torreggiando su di lei. Ren l’afferrò per le braccia e inchiodandola con lo sguardo continuò “Chi ha voltato le spalle a chi?” le disse poi con freddezza.

Rey era ammutolita e nella Forza Ren sentiva uno strano disagio. Una sensazione che non era del tutto provocata dalla sua minaccia, ma in parte da turbamento interno. Ren ebbe un’intuizione.

“Chi ha mentito a chi?” concluse lui con un sussurro guardando Rey irrigidirsi ancora di più.

Non con poco fastidio Ren capì che sua madre le aveva raccontato che durante la propria infanzia essa aveva avvertito Snoke ed il suo tentativo di avvicinarlo. Ella non gli aveva detto nulla al tempo ed aveva invece preferito mandarlo via, scaricandolo come un problema a Luke Skywalker.

“Lei voleva aiutarti.” disse Rey con filo di voce “Vuole ancora farlo.”

Ren la spinse lontano da sé, addosso a FN-2187. L’ex- _stormtroope_ r cadde rovinosamente a terra e Rey cercò di tirarlo su mentre contemporaneamente cercava di non dargli le spalle. Era disgustato e furioso. Voleva fare a pezzi tutto questo dannato pianeta, sua madre e questi stupidi inetti. Aiutarlo? Bugie! Lo erano allora e lo sono ancora di più ora.

“Leia Organa non può aiutare nessuno. Tantomeno voi!” le ruggì contro.

Ren cercò le menti degli _stormtrooper_ che si erano raggruppati all’esterno del locale e impose l’ordine di assaltare il locale direttamente nei loro cervelli. Lasciate le menti dei suoi sottoposti, la forte concentrazione gli permise anche di sentire una strana fluttuazione nella _Forza_. Si girò a guardare FN-2187: aveva percepito in lui una latente sensibilità ma era impossibile provocare qualcosa di simile nel suo stato. Ren allora si girò di scatto verso l’uscita del locale, espandendo le proprie sensazioni.

La vertigine che aveva provato prima tornò dieci volte più potente: Leia Organa era vicina e stava palesando la sua presenza.

Evidentemente anche Rey l’aveva percepita e sentendo la possibilità di fuga più vicina stava dicendo al traditore di alzarsi e muoversi in fretta senza fare domande. Ren non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi scappare i due traditori e decise di agire.

Tutto avvenne come a rallentatore. Ren cercò di afferrare di nuovo Rey, ma i suoi movimenti risultarono lenti e faticosi. La ragazza, con un riflesso fulmineo, aveva proteso la piccola mano guantata davanti a sé e stava usando la _Forza_ per ostacolarlo! Ren sorrise compiaciuto, attingendo istantaneamente al _Lato Oscuro_ per contrastarla. 

Rey e Ren vennero spinti l’uno lontano dall’altra dall’urto incorporeo, come se fossero stati due poli opposti di una calamita. Entrambi a terra, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo soddisfatto e arrogante, interrotto solo quando gli _stormtrooper_ irruppero nel locale provocando lo scompiglio generale.

Rey schizzò all’impiedi e corse verso l’uscita, trascinando FN-2187.

La concitazione dell’attimo e il fuggi fuggi della folla stavano fornendo un’inaspettata copertura alla fuga dei due sciocchi. Ren non li perse un attimo con lo sguardo ed estraendo l’elsa della spada laser, li seguì in fretta in strada.

All’esterno un trasporto della Resistenza stava già scendendo lentamente nella piccola piazzola quando Ren riuscì a raggiungerli. FN-2187 non era ancora in sé e Rey faticava ad avanzare con velocità. Sorreggere il traditore e farlo camminare era tutto quello che poteva fare la piccola rovistatrice. Non aveva mani libere per impugnare la spada laser e, se l’avesse raggiunta, il tempo di reazione all’attacco sarebbe stato a suo vantaggio. FN-2187 non lo reputò degno di essere conteggiato in un eventuale combattimento: ora come ora era solo un peso morto.

Kylo Ren indicò ai suoi _stormtrooper_ il punto di atterraggio del velivolo, nuovamente preferendo un ordine diretto mentale all’inefficiente voce corporea. La spada laser che aveva in pugno implorava sangue e lui la accese con entusiasmo. Nonostante non avesse il suo elmo nero, Ren sapeva bene quale paura poteva provocare sul campo di battaglia. I _Sith_ avevano dominato con la violenza solo trent’anni prima e la memoria era ancora troppo vicina perché la vista di un laser scarlatto non provocasse lo scompiglio più assoluto. Che lui non fosse un _Sith_ poco importava, era il risultato quello che contava e la fuga scomposta e urlante dei civili lo appagava immensamente.

Aveva piena visuale davanti a sé e Kylo Ren non poté che avanzare velocemente e indisturbato. Forse gli antichi artefatti non sarebbero stati le uniche reliquie _Jedi_ che avrebbe portato al Leader Supremo.

\-----------------------

Il trasporto era ancora fumante dopo l’atterraggio e Ren si accorse seccatamente che non doveva essere l’unico e che probabilmente un altro l’aveva preceduto, scaricando numerosi traditori. Guardandosi intorno trovò conferma, vedendo alcuni _stormtrooper_ già impegnati contro molti soldati della Resistenza.

Alcuni di loro, notò Ren, indossavano un equipaggiamento decisamente bizzarro con strane sacche agganciate sulla schiena. Non aveva mai visto un’attrezzatura simile, visibilmente scomoda e che sembrava non mostrare evidenti vantaggi strategici.

Le urla di Rey che chiedevano di abbassare la rampa lo riportarono al suo obiettivo principale. Non aveva tempo ora per preoccuparsi dei soldati semplici: Rey stava per sfuggirgli un’altra volta. Incurante della battaglia che si animava intorno a lui, Ren corse verso la ragazza.

Dopo poche falcate la più impossibile delle sensazioni lo investì completamente. Gli mancò il fiato e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Tutto il calore del suo corpo si dissipò e si ritrovò a tremare come una foglia. Era come se avesse superato un muro invisibile e al di là di esso tutto era sparito.

La _Forza_ era scomparsa.

La sua mente era come impazzita, mancandogli il carburante principale a cui attingeva. I suoi sensi erano ammutoliti e inutili, non avevano mai provato dal giorno della sua nascita a comprendere la realtà senza l’immensità intrinseca della _Forza_. 

Si fermò, pietrificato, incapace di fare anche un solo passo in più mentre dalla luce che illuminava l’interno del trasporto vide emergere una piccola sagoma di donna. I suoi pensieri incoerenti produssero solo un urlo furibondo verso i suoi nemici e Rey si voltò e lo fissò con occhi pieni di pena, mentre Leia Organa scendeva ad accoglierla.

Ren non ricordava nemmeno più da quanto non aveva visto sua madre in carne ed ossa.

Senza la guida e il controllo della _Forza_ , un fiume di emozioni discordanti cozzavano dentro di lui in modo violento: rabbia e nostalgia, vendetta e devozione, odio e tenerezza.

Leia Organa aveva un’espressione stravolta dal dolore: le labbra le tremavano e gli occhi le luccicavano dalle lacrime.

 _“Sono tutte bugie”_ gli sussurrò senza barriere la voce che gli teneva compagnia da quando era poco più di un bambino e che tornava a tormentarlo nei momenti meno opportuni. Il cranio gli faceva un male da morire e Ren ebbe paura di svenire, _“Guardala: è qui solo per rubare il tuo potere. Non è cambiato nulla, non è qui per te.”_ la voce era un sibilo malvagio, _“Non è mai stata qui per te”_

Incapace di sostenere lo sguardo della madre e di isolare quella maledetta voce, Kylo Ren cercò subito rifugio nel _Lato Oscuro_. Ma non vi era nulla e la _Forza_ era vuota, come se fosse stata aspirata via come un gas indesiderato, egli era solo e spogliato da tutto. Un patetico umano qualunque. 

Alzò di nuovo gli occhi e vide che dopo lo shock iniziale, Leia Organa si era ripresa velocemente ed ora appariva più fredda e con la situazione sotto controllo. La mente da soldato seppure soffocata di Ren non si fece sfuggire questo dettaglio.

Come aveva fatto a bloccare completamente la Forza? Che cosa diavolo aveva scoperto?

Alle sue spalle un’intera guarnigione di stormtrooper era appena arrivata a rinforzo e di conseguenza vide i soldati della Resistenza cominciare a ritirarsi. Rey e FN-2187 erano al sicuro sulla nave ormai e Ren osservò impotente sua madre ritirarsi all’interno e dare ordine di partire.

  


\-----------------------------------------------

Kylo Ren non ricordò nulla di quello che successe dal momento in cui la Forza tornò, al momento in cui entrò nel suo alloggio su Coruscant. La sua mente si stava riprendendo dall’asfissia sensoriale che aveva subito e lentamente riprese lucidità cercando di ripercorrere tutti gli avvenimenti della notte.

La rabbia, che in una situazione normale l’avrebbe già guidato a distruggere tutto quello intorno a lui, era stranamente muta e fredda.

Nel suo alloggio era ordinatamente disposto e catalogato tutto quello che avevano raccolto su Coruscant. Ren guardò i molti contenitori come se essi stessi lo stessero chiamando. Il viso calcolatore di sua madre gli venne alla mente.

Pensava davvero di avere tutte le risposte? 

Ren si alzò dal letto su cui era seduto e cominciò ad aprire la prima cassa cromata che aveva davanti a sé: era piena di _holovid_ e antichissimi tomi _Jedi_ scritti addirittura su antiquati supporti materiali.

Mentre fissava il primo _datapad_ , prese il comunicatore e ordinò alla delegazione del Primo Ordine di sospendere i preparativi per la partenza e predisporre per un soggiorno più lungo. Si sarebbero fermati su quel maledetto pianeta ancora per un po'.

Per prima cosa cercò il supporto su cui era spiegata la tecnica per la schermatura della mente. Ren desiderava ormai da molto tempo poter avere anche solo un pensiero per sé stesso, al sicuro dell'incessante e brutale scrutinio del proprio Maestro. L'incontro con Rey su Tatooine gli era costato una severa punizione e la sua mente era stata straziata per ore dal potente essere. Per quanto il dolore fosse un aiuto portentoso in molte situazioni, Ren si rendeva conto che non poteva essere l'unico suo modo per migliorare.

Aveva bisogno di conoscenza.

Kylo Ren soppesò il tomo che conteneva le informazioni necessarie. Il Leader Supremo l'avebbe comunque punito per aver dilungato i tempi della sua permanenza su Coruscant, tanto valeva ottenerne un tornaconto personale.

Nei giorni successivi Kylo Ren ignorò completamente il proprio fisico che gli implorava riposo e nutrimento.

Il desiderio di conoscenza e di vendetta lo consumò completamente. Non si sarebbe mosso da quella stanza prima di aver letto l’ultima parola, esaminato l’ultimo artefatto, assorbito l’ultima tecnica racchiusa nel ricco bottino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato molto difficile da scrivere. Narrare dal punto di vista di Kylo Ren è stato davvero impegnativo e spero di aver trattato il personaggio in modo sufficientemente credibile. Questa è anche la ragione del perchè il tono di questo capitolo è decisamente più cupo del precedente. Ren e Rey meritavano due narrazioni diverse, una scanzonata e speranzosa e l'altra più seria e disturbata.
> 
> L’intenzione iniziale di questa fic era quella di avere una serie di one-shot non necessariamente collegati tra loro, ma scrivendo è naturalmente nata una sotto trama che credo di poter sviluppare in modo interessante.
> 
> Questo porta anche ad un necessario cambio di titolo. Un po’ di getto ho deciso di rinominarla facendo un altro omaggio, stavolta al mio gruppo italiano preferito, i Subsonica. Non so se sia completamente adatto, ma Amorematico è una parola che mi piace: è abbastanza stravagante e aperta ad interpretazioni per cui ho pensato “Perché no?” (certo anche "Tutti i miei sbagli" si sarebbe adattata abbastanza bene però!)
> 
> Mi rendo conto che in questo capitolo ci sono pochi punti di contatto tra Ren e Rey ma era un necessario momento di passaggio per presentare il personaggio di Kylo Ren così come lo vedo io. L’obiettivo finale è abbastanza prevedibile, ma non ho messo il tag slow burn a caso. Portare vicini due personaggi così diametralmente opposti senza cadere nel ridicolo non è facile.
> 
> Se ci fossero errori evidenti, segnalatemeli, non mi offendo!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Per quanto riguarda in particolare questo capitolo:
> 
> \- La birra blu non è altro che la birra Romulana ed è un omaggio ad un altro incredibile franchise, Star Trek. Per chi vuole approfondire: http://goo.gl/QEvAIa
> 
> \- Coruscant: è il pianeta città introdotto dai prequel. Ha avuto sede la Repubblica, l’Impero e il Consiglio Jedi. Trovo molto interessante la potenziale stratificazione! Per cui è plausibile che esso nasconda tantissime informazioni ed oggetti di tutti quelli che si sono avvicendati.
> 
> \- Il “trucchetto” usato da Leia per bloccare la Forza sarà svelato nel prossimo capitolo, ma credo che chi ha familiarità con l’ex Expanded Universe, ora Legends, potrebbe averlo già intuito.
> 
> \- Ho preso la palla al balzo con le ultime dichiarazioni di Daisy Ridley su Finn e sulla sua sensibilità alla Forza. Notizia eccitante!
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Per chi vuole curiosare un pò:
> 
> https://it.pinterest.com/akotay/boards/ - il mio pinterest, in cui una board mooolto attiva su Star Wars
> 
> http://kotay111.tumblr.com/ - il mio tumblr - principalmente un misto di Star Wars e Arrow


	3. Tremore

Essere al capezzale di Finn provocava in Rey un’ inevitabile senso di deja-vu.

  
Si era seduta al suo fianco appena era entrata nella sua cabina, usando il piccolo sgabello che era ordinatamente posto sotto la scrivania. Rey era esausta e senza neanche pensarci, si appoggiò subito con le braccia sul letto dell’amico, allungando una mano per accarezzare delicatamente i suoi capelli scuri.  
  
Finn ricambiò quel gesto iniziando a russare.  
  
Rey non potè fare a meno di sorridere. “Non invidio il mal di testa che avrai quando ti sveglierai” gli disse, senza aspettarsi nessuna risposta. La sbronza che si era preso con la _birra blu_ non era certo pericolosa, sicuramente non tanto da giustificare la sua presenza, ma Rey era diventata estremamente protettiva nei confronti di Finn e questo non le permetteva di andare a riposare tranquillamente. Forse inconsciamente Rey aveva ancora bisogno di fare ammenda dei mesi in cui era stata via col Maestro Luke e che le avevano impedito di stare alla base della Resistenza, vicino a Finn, mentre si riprendeva dalla profonda ferita che gli aveva lasciato la spada laser di Kylo Ren.  
  
Incrociò un poco le braccia sul letto e lentamente ci appoggiò la testa. Rimase così, in silenzio, per un tempo indeterminato, guardando il petto dell’amico che si sollevava e si abbassava dolcemente con ogni respiro, ed iniziò a mimarne il ritmo.  
Anche se faticava ad ammetterlo, Rey era ancora scossa da quello che era successo a Coruscant e solo dopo aver raggiunto la nave ed aver compiuto il salto nell’iperspazio si era rifugiata da Finn concedendosi il primo momento di calma che poteva permettersi.  
  
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il viso di Leia Organa nel momento in cui il portellone del trasporto della Resistenza si era chiuso, lasciando fuori l’uomo che era diventato suo figlio e che a malapena era stata in grado di riconoscere tanto estraneo le era diventato.  
  
Quello che aveva visto era un dolore che Rey conosceva bene: l’abbandono e la perdita, come molte altre emozioni, aveva tante forme.  
  
Per tanti anni Rey si era immaginata migliaia di volte il giorno in cui la sua famiglia fosse tornata a riprenderla e a portarla via dal torrido deserto di Jakku. Da bambina aveva sognato una scena perfetta in cui si sarebbe ritrovata avvolta dolcemente nell’affetto e accolta tra le lacrime di gioia dei suoi genitori. Che stupida. Se mai si fosse avverato questo desiderio probabilmente sarebbe stato un momento molto simile a quello a cui aveva assistito: pieno di amarezza, di rimpianti e di quel senso di perdita che non ti lascia mai, anche dopo aver ritrovato quello che cercavi e che ti fa chiedere in continuazione cosa si poteva evitare e cosa era andato storto nel percorso per arrivare ad un simile finale.  
  
Rey non poteva dire di conoscere bene il Generale, ma aveva passato molto tempo con Luke Skywalker e aveva imparato a riconoscere le tante similitudini tra i due gemelli. La _Forza_ li sosteneva constantemente e li gli dava energia, coraggio e una fermezza incrollabile. Sorprendentemente era proprio quest’ultima caratteristica distintiva che Rey aveva visto vacillare per la prima volta, mentre guardava le mani di Leia Organa tremare.  
  
Le erano tremate mentre uccideva Jabba The Hutt? Probabilmente no.  
  
Rey si strinse più vicino al letto, strofinadosi gli occhi stanchi e pressandoli sul braccio su cui si era appoggiata: i suoi pensieri erano un fiume in piena.  
  
Un vago senso di vergogna e disappunto le crebbero dentro ripensando all’incontro con Kylo Ren. Perchè gli aveva lanciato contro la condizione di orfani sua e di Finn? Cosa pensava di ottenere con quella confessione? Tirò un respiro profondo, cercando di distendere la mente come le aveva insegnato Maestro Luke.  
  
Aveva qualche utilità il cercare di suscitare delle emozioni in Kylo Ren?  
  
Prima di Coruscant lo aveva fatto anche durante il loro strano incontro su Tatooine.  
  
In entrambe le occasioni, guardandolo, non aveva potuto evitare di pensare ad una conversazione di cui era stata involontaria testimone tra il Generale e Maestro Luke, la stessa sera in cui i due gemelli si erano rincontrati dopo tanto tempo.  
  
“ _C’è ancora Luce in lui_ ” aveva ripetuto per l’ennesima volta il Leia Organa, sotto lo sguardo tormentato del fratello. Fino a quel momento Rey aveva quasi pensato che quello fosse diventato una specie di mantra che la donna si ripeteva nella vana speranza di avere ancora qualche possibilità di recuperare il figlio dall’abisso in cui risiedeva.  
Luke Skywalker aveva sostenuto lo sguardo della sorella in silenzio e Rey aveva ritrovato in esso la stessa espressione severa e torturata che le aveva riservato al suo arrivo su Ahch-To.  
  
Rey aveva trattenuto il fiato senza volerlo, temendo in qualche modo la risposta del Maestro Jedi, ma quando la sua espressione si era distesa annuendo lentamente, uno strano sollievo aveva accompagnato il suo sospiro.  
  
Successivamente nessuno dei due Skywalker le aveva parlato apertamente delle possibilità di riportare Kylo Ren verso il _Lato Chiaro_ della _Forza_ , probabilmente perchè era una speranza troppo allettante, troppo vicina alla realizzazione di un sogno per pronunciarla ad alta voce. Erano reduci della guerra tra l’Impero e la Ribellione, vinta per un soffio, e non avevano l’ingenuità di credere nella garanzia del lieto fine.  
Di fatto, se c’era un’altra caratteristica che Rey aveva imparato a distinguere in loro era il pragmatismo, un atteggiamento che le era estremamente familiare dato che le aveva permesso di sopravvivere tutta la vita nel deserto. Una capacità innata di discernere il fattibile dall’impossibile e che da un occhio inesperto forse appariva fare a pugni con la fede incrollabile che essi riponevano in quella _Forza_ che li accompagnava dalla nascita. Dall’esterno poteva sembrare come mettere insieme il sacro ed il profano ma la verità era che, plausibilmente, era proprio la combinazione dei due estremi che li rendeva così saldi nelle loro posizioni.  
  
L’ammissione di Luke Skywalker, il suo annuire alla sorella, non era un gesto basato solo sulla volontà di rassicurarla, ma era una speranza concreta ed una possibilità vera, seppure remota.  
  
Rey aveva trovato in loro quelle figure guida e quella famiglia che aveva sempre desiderato ed aveva imparato a fidarsi di loro. Gli insegnamenti di Maestro Luke, in particolare, erano stati la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai ricevuto in tutta la sua vita. L’avevano aiutata a comprendere la _Forza_ , a fare ordine nelle sue emozioni, a capire come gestirle ed a distinguere i percorsi mentali del _Lato Chiaro_ da quelli del _Lato Oscuro_.  
  
Soprattutto l’avevano aiutata a superare l’odio corrosivo che aveva pericolosamente tentato di sommergerla dopo lo scontro con Kylo Ren su Starkiller. Maestro Luke le aveva insegnato come mettere il rancore e il dolore per la morte di Han Solo da parte, perché quello era un sentiero che non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte se non nel baratro in cui si era perso il nipote. Era stato molto difficile inizialmente, ma alla fine Rey aveva ceduto alla promessa di aver fiducia nella _Forza_ e nella prospettiva di una ricompensa molto diversa dalla pura vendetta. I tanti racconti del Maestro Luke, sul padre e sul nipote avevano fatto il resto.  
  
Sia Luke Skywlaker che Leia Organa le avevano detto che Han aveva dato la propria vita nella speranza di riportare indietro il figlio: era loro dovere rispettare ed onorare quella scelta.  
  
Sulla base di questo, anche se la richiesta non le era stata fatta in modo esplicito, Rey sentiva il bisogno di provare a parlare con Kylo Ren, provare a ricondurlo verso il _Lato Chiaro_. Per il bene della galassia, per Luke, per Leia, infine per Han e per far sì che la sua morte non fosse vana.  
  
" _La compassione è al centro della vita di uno Jedi_ " Rey disse tra sè e sè.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una mano la stava scrollando dolcemente e una voce, appena sopra un sussurro, la stava chiamando.  
  
“Rey?”  
  
Un pò disorientata, aprì piano gli occhi, ritrovandosi per metà sdraiata sul letto di Finn  
  
Il ragazzo riposava ancora profondamente e non sembrava minimamente disturbato nè dal suo risveglio, nè dal nuovo arrivato nella sua cabina. Rey si tirò su lentamente, stiracchiandosi, e si girò ad accogliere il Generale con un sorriso.  
  
“Devo essermi addormentata.” le disse Rey.  
  
Leia Organa annuì e si appogiò alla piccola scrivania di metallo che era appoggiata al muro davanti a lei e di fianco al letto, incrociando stancamente le braccia. Entrambe si ritrovarono involontariamente a guardare lo volto placido di Finn mentre dormiva con pò di malcelata invidia.  
  
“L’avete scampata bella.” disse il Generale rompendo il silenzio, ma sempre con un tono sommesso.  
  
Probabilmente Finn non si sarebbe svegliato neanche se ci fosse stato un attacco del Primo Ordine in quello stesso momento, pensò Rey, ma questo non aveva impedito alla donna di temere di disturbarlo.  
  
“Si. Siamo stati degli incoscienti.” ammise Rey, chinado la testa. “Era la prima volta per entrambi…” continuò guardandola negli occhi  “Una città così. Non l’avevamo mai vista!” cercò di spiegare lei scuotendo la testa e pensando a quanto erano stati stupidi ad avventurarsi da soli appena avevano avuto un attimo libero. I due si erano ritrovati come in un enorme parco giochi completamente a loro disposizione per la prima volta nella loro vita, dimenticando per una volta il loro passato privo di frivolezze e divertimento. Era stata una leggerezza innocente che aveva avuto il potenziale di trasformarsi in qualcosa di più di un semplice tafferuglio nelle strade di Coruscant.  
  
Nonostante l’addestramento Jedi che le aveva impartito Maestro Luke e quello da stormtrooper inculcato dal Primo Ordine a Finn, erano comunque riusciti a cacciarsi nei guai, dimenticando il buonsenso e peccando di eccessiva sicurezza di sè.  
  
Leia Organa doveva aver intuito la direzione dei suoi pensieri perchè si affrettò ad interromperla.  
  
“Siete stati sfortunati.” concesse lei, “Ero già al punto di incontro e l’ho sentito per un unico momento, e solo perchè ha allentato volontariamente la sua stretta sulla _Forza_.”  


Rey capì subito il frangente a cui si riferiva, ed era stato quando Kylo Ren si era fatto riconoscere mentre cercava di capire cosa avesse bevuto Finn. L’accaduto la portò a chiedersi se nella confusione del locale sarebbe riuscita a farlo da sola, a riconoscerlo tra la folla, senza quell’aiuto. Prese nervosamente a giocare con le mani.  
  
“Si lo so. Lo ha fatto apposta per farsi notare.” iniziò ed ebbe subito la piena attenzione della donna. “Finn era già ubriaco e io stavo cercando di svegliarlo. Non mi ero proprio accorta che lui era seduto lì di fianco.”  
  
Il Generale si portò una mano mento e palesemente cercò di riflettere sul significato di quello strano incontro fortunatamente finito senza la loro cattura da parte del Primo Ordine. Non passò molto perchè entrambe si trovarono a chiedersi le stesse domande.  
  
“Secondo te era lì da molto?” le chiese Leia Organa.  
  
Rey all’inizio non sapeva come rispondere, ma poi ricordò quando Kylo Ren le aveva fatto vedere il suo viso ed aveva bevuto quella stramaledetta _birra blu_ notando che il bicchiere era già a metà, mentre quello di Finn sembrava ancora pieno.  
  
“Credo di sì.” disse Rey “Da quanto, però, non saprei.”  


Leia Organa la guardava come se lei potesse darle altre risposte, quando in realtà c’erano solo altre domande.  
  
“Perchè non l’ha catturato subito, oppure ucciso?” Rey si ritrovò a dar voce al pensiero di tutte e due.  
  
Il Generale scosse la testa “Non oso immaginarlo.” disse “A meno che vedendo Finn non si aspettasse anche te. Così com’è stato.” Poi si scostò dalla scrivania, le si avvicinò lentamente, si abbassò e le prese le mani guardandola negli occhi. Il suo viso era diventato serio e Rey senza volere si ritrovò come sui carboni ardenti. Percepiva in lei un dolore sordo, costante, anche se era sostenuto e mitigato dalla _Forza_.  
  
“Rey.” iniziò con cautela “Voglio che tu sappia che se lui ti attacca, per farti del male o per catturati, io voglio che tu faccia tutto quello in tuo potere per combatterlo.”  
  
“Generale, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi prendere o uccidere.” le rispose di getto.  
  
Lo sguardo della donn si fece ancora più grave. “Rey, quello che voglio dirti è che se devi difendere la tua vita, non voglio che nessun pensiero ti impedisca di andare fino in fondo.”  
  
Rey trasalì realizzando improvvisamente che Leia Organa le stava dando il permesso di uccidere suo figlio se la situazione l’avesse richiesto. L’ammirazione e il rispetto che già provava per il Generale si ingigantì ancora di più, nonostante pensasse che fosse praticamente impossibile, tanto era alto il piedistallo su cui inconsciamente l’aveva messa. Questa piccola donna, era sopravvissuta alla distruzione del suo pianeta natale, alle guerre, alla morte del marito ed ora era disposta di buon grado a rinuciare anche al proprio figlio se ciò si sarebbe reso necessario per il bene comune.  
  
Strinse a sua volta le mani attorno a quelle del Generale. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di morire.” le disse risoluta.  
  
Lei girò un momento verso Finn e poi di nuovo verso di lei. “Rey.” deglutì visibilmente. “Io non posso chiederti di mettere la tua vita in pericolo nel tentativo non uccidere Ben.” Sentire il vero nome di Kylo Ren uscire dalla sua bocca era sempre straziante. “La sua vita non è una tua responsabilità. Voglio che tu lo tenga bene in mente.”  
  
Rey pensò di ribattere, di dirle ancora che non aveva nessuna intenzione di morire ma che allo stesso tempo avrebbe evitato in tutti i modi di uccidere a sua volta, sia che questo fosse stato Kylo Ren o qualcun altro. Il Generale però la guardava in un modo per cui Rey sapeva che quella non era la risposta che voleva sentire e che avrebbe solo sminuto la pesante affermazione che le aveva appena fatto.  
  
Annuì lentamente in modo deciso e la guardò negli occhi, rassicurandola che non l’avrebbe persa come aveva fatto con Han e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per non procurarle quel dolore. Leia Organa sembrò accettare quella risposta non verbale, anche se non del tutto, e stancamente lasciò le sue mani mentre si rialzava in piedi. Si girò di nuovo verso Finn.  
  
“Questa occasione ha avuto anche il suo lato positivo.” disse il Generale cambiando argomento e appoggiandosi di nuovo alla scrivania. “E’ stato un modo come un’altro per sperimentare sul campo i nostri nuovi animali domestici…”  
  
Rey si rilassò visibilmente e le sorrise entusiasta. “E’ stato incredibile!” Si alzò di scatto improvvisamente piena di energia e comiciò a gesticolare furiosamente. “La _Forza_ era come se non esistesse! Non sentivo più nulla, era come entrare in una camera insonorizzata!” Improvvisamente si sentì ridicola parlare in quel modo della _Forza_ , ripensando che meno di un anno prima non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse, mentre invece ora era come un prolungamento natuale dei suoi sensi e del suo corpo. La sua assenza le aveva provocato la più strana delle sensazioni.  
  
“Si. L’ho sentito anche io.” rispose ovviamente lei. Il fatto che non si fosse mai addestrata come Jedi, non la rendeva meno sensibile. Probabilmente un errore di valutazione che commettevano in tanti. “Gli _Ysalamiri_ sono un vantaggio tattico non indifferente. Uno dei segreti più utili dopo i piani della _Morte Nera_ , indubbiamente” concluse con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Gli _Ysalamiri_ erano animali simili alle lucertole, una specie indigena del pianeta _Myrkr_ , che avevano questa naturale caratteristica di creare attorno a loro delle vere e proprie bolle virtuali in cui si creava un’assenza della _Forza_. La Restistenza era venuta a conoscenza di questi animali dagli archivi personali di un _Grande Ammiraglio_ dell’Impero e Leia Organa aveva subito mandato una squadra ad indagare e ad assicurarsi alcuni esemplari.  
  
Era stato un azzardo sperimentarli in una occasione simile, nascondondoli nell’equipaggiamento a spalla dei soldati, ma ne era valsa la pena dato che la presenza di diversi animali sul campo aveva creato un’intera zona prima di _Forza_ che aveva messo Kylo Ren in palese svantaggio. Rey sentiva ancora il suo grido di rabbia e di frustrazione risuonare nelle orecchie. Kylo Ren era rimasto impietrito nel momento in cui era entrato della zona d’azione degli _Ysalamiri_ , ma il vero shock l’aveva colpito quando i suoi occhi si erano posati sulla madre. Essere stata testimone di un così tragico incontro l’aveva rattristata molto, ma si sforzò non di meno di passare oltre e pensare alla prossima mossa. Una pericolosa idea stava prendendo forma come se avesse vita propria.  
  
“Generale.” comiciò esitante “Crede sia possibile, con l’aiuto dei _Ysalamiri_ …” e poi sempre più nervosamente “Crede sia possibile catturarlo?”  
  
Il Generale alzò un sopracciglio, ma non aveva l’aria del tutto stupita, prova del fatto che probabilmente aveva già pensato alla stessa cosa.  
  
“Catturare Kylo Ren?” ribattè. Non l’aveva chiamato Ben, come non lo faceva mai quando la conversazione riguardava strategie o azioni militari, o il Primo Ordine in generale. Era ammirabile lo sforzo con cui separava il suo ruolo di madre da quello da ufficiale: dividerli richiedeva una solidità morale immensa. “Non lo escludo, Rey.” continuò come se stesse parlando al suo consiglio di guerra “E’ innegabile come la sua cattura possa essere d’importanza cruciale in questa guerra contro il Primo Ordine.”  
  
Leia Organa si interuppe, come se si fosse appena accorta di chi, e con chi, stava parlando. Il suo viso si rattristò tremendamente e poi s’addolcì un poco prima di continuare. “Si. Vorrei prenderlo, Rey, e riportarlo da me. Ma non oso immaginare quale potrebbe essere lo scotto di una simile operazione e non vorrei mettere a rischio la vita di tante persone, per una mia speranza personale.”  
  
Rey capì subito i tanti dubbi che poneva il Generale.  
  
“Non sarà facile, lo so.” ribattè risoluta “Ma io credo che ne valga la pena provare! Dobbiamo tentare, Generale! Potremmo mettere fine a questa guerra!” Rey si impose di fermarsi, avrebbe voluto continuare dicendo che dovevano farlo per Han, ma non trovò giusto ferirela deliberatamente in questo modo. “Dobbiamo tentare.” ripetè “E una volta nelle nostre mani, potremo tentare di parlargli…” disse terminado con un filo di voce.  
  
Leia Organa stava già scuotendo la testa “Rey. Non voglio che la tua ingenuità ti porti a sperare più di quello che è davvero possibile.”  
  
Rey cercò di non sentirsi offesa perchè sapeva che il Generale non lo lo intendeva come un insulto, ma come una normale osservazione data da una persona i cui anni avevano sicuramente insegnato molto di più dei suoi. Leia Organa era realista, non poteva dargli torto. Nonostante ciò sentiva che la sua giovane età e la vita dura che aveva condotto su Jakku la spingevano ad avevere fiducia nel futuro, proprio perchè sul pianeta deserto aveva dovuto lottare giorno per giorno per rimanere viva e non mollare nonostante le avversità. Il tutto sostenuto nell’attesa che qualcuno fosse tornato per lei.  
  
Per quanto immerso nel _Lato Oscuro_ , una piccola parte di Kylo Ren poteva desiderare come lei che qualcuno tornasse a prenderlo.  
  
“Quando l’ho incontrato su Tatooine, lui mi ha detto che vivere con voi non mi avrebbe dato nessun vantaggio, perchè quando sono stata catturata e mi ha interrogato, è entrato nella mia testa e per questo ha detto di conoscermi più di chiunque altro.” Rey si mise di nuovo a sedere e prese delicatamente la mano di Finn con la sua. “Non mi piace ammetterlo. Ma è vero.” continuò “Ma nello stesso tempo io ho guardato nella sua e non solo allora, ma su Tatooine, anche se per poco.”  
  
Il Generale pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra.  
  
“Ho visto tanta oscurità, è vero, ho visto paura, dolore e tanti dubbi… ma anche una luce che non è riuscito a soffocare.”  
  
Gli occhi di Leia Organa erano pericolosamente lucidi.  
  
“Se quello che mi avete raccontato su Anakin Skywalker è vero, se lui è riuscito a tornare dopo metà della sua vita spesa nel _Lato Oscuro_ , allora deve esserci una possibilità per riportare indietro anche lui.”  
  
“Rey…”  
  
“Lui non vuole uccidermi, Generale. Di questo ne sono sicura, ne ha avuto la possibilità e non l’ha fatto.” continuò Rey.  
  
“Non ha mai conosciuto qualcuno potente nella _Forza_ come lo sei tu. Immagino che sia curioso.”  
  
“Si, lo è.” ammise con un pò di vergogna, cercando di non pensare troppo alle volte che si erano trovati faccia a faccia “Possiamo sfruttare questa occasione!”  
  
Leia Organa non ne era del tutto convinta, e Rey sentì che non era il caso di pressarla ancora su quest’argomento così delicato.  
  
“Ho bisogno di riflettere su quello che mi hai detto, Rey.” disse infine.  
  
La ragazza annuì, sicura che il Generale avrebbe davvero soppesato la proposta con tutte le cure del caso e che se ne fosse uscita abbastanza convinta, come sperava, l’avrebbe poi sottoposta a Maestro Luke ed agli altri comandanti della Resistenza.  
  
“Và a riposare anche tu, Rey.” le disse prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di sè.  
  
Rey strinse un’ultima volta la mano dell’amico e seguì il consiglio del Generale, alzandosi e andando verso la propria cabina. Per tutto il breve tragitto non riuscì scrollarsi di dosso una strana sensazione di disagio, che continuò a persistere anche mentre cercava di rilassarsi nella doccia.  
  
Si guardò allo specchio mentre si pettinava all’indietro i capelli bagnati, studiandosi il viso e pensando a come si poteva togliere quel  trucco che una delle ragazze dell’accoglienza diplomatica a Coruscart l’aveva convinta a farsi mettere sugli occhi. Non era mai stata truccata prima d’ora, così come non aveva mai indossato dei vestiti così stravaganti come aveva fatto quella sera. La moda non aveva nessuna importanza quando scavi tra i rottami nel deserto e l’unica cosa che si era messa sulla faccia era stata una specie di crema, persa da qualcuno a Niima, che l’aveva protetta dal sole cocente di Jakku nei momenti peggiori. Quando aveva finito di vestirsi non si era sentita molto a suo agio ma sia il Generale che Finn le avevano sorriso, un segno esplicito di approvazione, decidendo così di tenersi addosso lo stravagante completo.  
  
Il senso di disagio tornò di nuovo, proprio mentre ripensava al suo arrivo nel locale, quando diversi avventori si erano girati a guadarla. Rey aveva passato tutta la vita come un’invisibile e tutta quell’attenzione indesiderata l’aveva disturbata ma, come aveva fatto per tante altre cose inutili, se l’era scrollata di dosso senza pensarci troppo.  
  
Si guardò di nuovo negli occhi riflessi nello specchio. Non erano stati quegli sguardi che le avevano provocato quella sensazione.  
  
Rey si concesse un solo attimo di onestà con se stessa.  
  
Era stato lo sguardo indomito di Kylo Ren.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una lunga pausa, rieccoci qui, in un altro capitolo "di passaggio" utile per dare un punto di partenza a Rey.
> 
> E adesso una dovuta precisazione.
> 
> Mi sono resa conto che nella maggior parte delle fanfic spesso e volentieri il punto di partenza di Rey, e a volte anche di Luke, è l'odio (o qualcosa di molto vicino) nei confronti di Kylo. Sembra salvarsi solo Leia, che evidentemente è praticamente scusata dal suo ruolo di madre per cui, beh, non può farne a meno. Personalemente non riesco a fare lo stesso. Non mi sento di dare giustizia al personaggio di Luke caricandogli addosso un odio che non credo proverà mai. Luke è "Una nuova speranza" (e se ce lo dice il titolo del film!) e ha creduto in Anakin quando persino Leia non credeva fosse possibile, e l'ha riportato indietro. Ignoro per ora la ragione del suo isolamento in Episodio VII, ma non voglio togliergli il suo punto di forza, la rettitudine e la speranza, e sono convinta che farà di tutto per salvare Ben/Kylo, senza lesinare energie.
> 
> E' vero, la morte di Han e il duello nella neve hanno sconvolto Rey tanto da chiamare Kylo mostro, ma non credo che questo la porterà ai livelli di rancore visti in alcune fanfic. Una volta posata la polvere, si ricomicia. Rey è la nuova stirpe Jedi e non può iniziare questo percoso desiderando vendetta. Non avrebbe senso. Ha vissuto sapendo di essere abbandonata dalla sua famiglia per la maggior parte della sua vita! Questo era già più che sufficiente per introdurre un personaggio tormentato, pieno di rancore e moralmente ambiguo, e invece no. Rey è come un raggio di sole e non credo un Kylo Ren qualsiasi possa stravolgere in modo irriconoscibile il suo personaggio. Credo che Rey sia sostanzialmente una tela bianca che fortunatamente è finita nelle mani Luke al momento giusto. Gli insegnamenti di Luke non saranno volti a fomentarla verso Ren, perchè uno Jedi per sconfiggere il "nemico" non deve essere spinto dall' odio. Potrei citare Yoda e Obi-wan fino alla nausea su questo argomento, e Luke ha imparato da loro.  
> Gli insegnamenti che passerà a lei, non possono essere che gli stessi.
> 
> Mi fermo qui, perchè come nota, è già troppo lunga.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda gli Ysalamiri, appaiono nella famosissima Trilogia di Thrawn di Timothy Zahn. Una lettura che viene consigliata in lungo e in largo dappertutto e che francamente consiglio anche io. Anche se ormai non è più canon è sicuramente uno dei modi migliori per passare i prossimi mesi di digiuno da Star Wars.
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> Se non ne avete abbastanza di Star Wars, venite a trovarmi su Tumblr: http://kotay111.tumblr.com/
> 
> Se ci sono errori evidenti di ortografia nella fanfic, fatemelo notare.  
> Per questa nota invece non importa perchè sto scrivendo di getto e so, dato l'ora, che ci saranno.


End file.
